A Lesson to Learn
by werewolf gohan
Summary: (Revised & Rewritten) Pan has a problem and there are some lessons this girl can only learn from her parents... Lemon Warning.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball GT and am not making any profit from this work.

A Lesson to learn

Videl sighed happily as she pulled her car into the drive way of her mountain home, the roof was down and she could feel the remnants of a strong breeze blowing cool against her skin as it whipped through her hair. The air was heavy with the scent of wild flowers and there was nothing she liked better than to breath in the evening's aroma after a hard day's work; and it had been an extremely long and boring day. It had been a week since the grand opening of her father's new dojo and as his public relations officer, she had had to go to all those bloody press seminars that he all but demanded having; and what had made it worse was that it had been a hot day, a very hot day. The sun was setting, turning the evening ski from light blue to deep lavender, but even now she could still feel its blazing heat warming the air and making her feel very uncomfortable in the Armani suit her dad had insisted she wear.

Killing the engine, she stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the front door. It was open; it always was as they had no need to fear thieves out here. But then, even the most certifiable criminal wouldn't dare steal from the daughter of Hercule Satan, _the poster boy for the world's savours_. Shutting the door behind her, Videl walked into the entrance hall and was surprised to find the house silent and empty. '_Strange; Pan should be home by now.'_ Quickly hanging up her dark blue jacket on the coat rack, she made her way to the living room looking for her missing daughter but found it empty.

Her curiosity teased, Videl looked around the room before calling out her daughter's name, half expecting to hear her voice from upstairs announcing that she was on the phone to Bra. There was no response however and she could feel her heart beating faster as worried emotions flooded through her, this wasn't normal. Growing desperate, she walked into the spacious kitchen to find a note lying on the kitchen table.

Quickly reading a the surprisingly neat scribble, she let out a comforted sigh when she saw that it was from Gohan to say that he had gone round his parents and would be late home, Chichi apparently needed help with something and only he would do. _'Ok, now where has Pan got to I wonder?" _Walking back into the Living room, she glanced round the room one last time before deciding to check upstairs.

Ascending the wooden steps as silently as a jackrabbit, Videl made her way along the lightly lit hall to her daughter's room. Grabbing the handle, she was about to open the door when suddenly she had an idea and instead sunk to her knees before placing one hand against the side of the door while she brushed a stray lock of her dishevelled hair away from her ear. In different circumstances, she would of probably just barged right in but recently the sixteen year old had become very secretive and personnel about her room and didn't take kindly to her parents going inside unannounced; and Videl had a very good idea why. Barley a month ago, Pan had, for the first time in her life; found herself a real boyfriend.

Pressing her ear against the cool wood, she began to listen intently for any sound coming from within the room that might explain her daughter's absence. From her own experiences as a hormone driven teenager, she expected to hear the hurried whispers and scattered moans that always preluded a passionate make out session; however she couldn't hear much of anything except for a very faint sobbing. Her curiosity and parental concern got the better of her and lightly pressing her palm against the wood, she silently forced the barrier open a crack before looking inside her daughter's domain.

Pan's room was one of the smallest in the house and was lightly lit by the low glow of her bedside lamp, casting it in a comfortable light that revealed its surprisingly neat and tidy furnishings as well as the various word-martial arts tournament posters that decorated the walls. Taking a second to let her eyes adapt to the low light, Videl immediately looked to the large queen size that was situated at the back of the rectangular room and was surprised to see the vague outline of her daughter against the light blue sheets. Her head was buried in the goose down pillows but her body was wracked by sobs and Videl could now hear her daughter's pained moans. Pan was crying, so something was defiantly very wrong.

Quickly rising back to her full height, Videl threw open the door and hurried across the room to her sobbing daughter and pulled her to her. Without hesitation or a word of protest, the eighteen year old wrapped her arms around her mother and began to cry into her shirt. Gently running her hand through the girl's dark hair, Videl tried desperately to sooth her daughter as she waited for her to stop shaking.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked gently, looking down at her daughter with a look that reflected the worry in her heart. Pan never cried, even when she was a child she had looked at life with the tenacity of a bull dog and Gohan had often joked he thought her to be more Saiyan then Vegeta; what could have happened to turn her into such a wreck?

When her sobs finally began to subside, Pan slowly looked up at her mother with a look that almost made the woman want to cry out with horror. Gone was the rosy checked, bright eyed girl she had raised; now she was pale with puffy eyes that freely leaked tears. Videl felt her throat tighten and a pain stabbed her chest and without thinking, she put his arms around her daughter and held her close, making the girl rest her head on her mother`s soft breast as she tried desperately to stifle her sobs.

Pan started to sniff against her mother's damp shirt before whispering, "Jeremy…_Sniff…_we had a fight and he called me a frigid…cock teasing bitch."

"He did what!" Videl exclaimed angrily, her eyes suddenly ablaze with fury at what the boy had called her daughter.

She sniffed and gave a nod; not meeting her mother's gaze as fresh tears began to spill ran from light blue orbs. "He said that, `I was nothing…_sniff…_but a prick teaser, that I didn't appreciate his needs and wouldn't know what…_Sniff…_to do to please him if I did." She sobbed into her mother's arms as the older woman began to soothingly stroke her hair again. "He said that he was sick…_Sniff…_and tired of being with someone who…_Sniff…_turned into an iceberg every time he came near her'…and then he dumped me." The dam broke and fresh tears spilled forth.

Videl rocked her daughter as she cried, a look of horror twisting her lips as whispered soothing words to the teen. She had known that Pan had been having problems dealing with boys ever since she had turned sixteen, not only were her Saiyan hormones coming into play, but puberty had turned the plain girl into a very attractive young women with curves that caught the eye of every guy in sight and to be frank; it had really pissed her off; or at least until Jeremy came along. It had all started as a simple school girl crush; Jeremy had sat next to Pan in her last year of schooling and they had instantly caught each other's eye. Within the month the two had started to date and Videl had to say, she couldn't really blame her daughter for falling for the guy either. Videl remembered the first time she'd meet the boy, she was so sure she must have been dreaming, the resemblance between him and her husband had been striking.

It had taken a year for Pan to work up the courage to introduce her boyfriend to her parents and invite him round for dinner. As soon as he had walked in, Videl had noticed it immediately. Jeremy had dark eyes almost as black as his slightly spiked hair; he stood at about 6foot and had a slightly muscular build that completed the image. Jeremy was almost an exact replica of Gohan when she had first met him.

Breaking from the memory, she just sat back and held her daughter close to her in a comforting hug as she continued to cry. With Pan's words lingering in her mind, she couldn't but wonder what had gone wrong in her daughter's relationship? The last thing Videl had heard was that Pan and Jeremy were very happy in their relationship, so why had the bod suddenly turned into a cold hearted bastard? And what had been she meant by becoming an iceberg?

"Go on Pan, what happened?" Videl asked, trying to tread softly so as not to worsen her daughter's pain.

Pan waited a few seconds before responding; breaking away from her arms, she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before looked up at her mother and whispering throatily "With you away at Grampa's seminar and daddy having to help grandma after work, I…um…kind of invited Jeremy round to keep me company. We were half way through a movie when we began kissing and then…" The teen suddenly broke off, fresh tears threatening to consume her as she looked down.

"What happened then dear?" Videl asked gently, trying to avoid pushing her daughter into another fit of tears even as her thirst for the truth drove her to press on.

"Jeremy tried to take it further than we had ever gone before and I could feel his hands roaming over my body as he tried to remove my clothes. When he began kissing my neck I realised what he wanted to do Mum, I knew he wanted to fuck me and I got scared, I didn't know what to do and it scared me so I…I pushed him away." The dam broke and fresh tears spilled down her checks as she old buried her face in the covers.

It was strange but despite her daughter's distressed state, Videl couldn't help but let out a comforted sigh as a small, knowing smile grow on her lips. Realising what the problem was, she moved across the queen-size to kneel beside the hysterical teen and began to rub her back in a soothing manor before whispering "It's okay Pan, every girl gets scared their first time. If Jeremy can't come to terms with the idea of waiting until you're ready, then he's not good enough for you."

"No Mum!" Pan exclaimed between sobs, suddenly angry at her mother for not understanding. "It wasn't just that one time, every time…_Sniff…_Jeremy has tried to take our relationship further than just light kissing I froze up, it was like I couldn't stand to have him touching me so I pushed him away."

Despite her daughter's sudden outburst, Videl remained unfazed by the girl's heated words and instead a look of understanding spread across her features as she pulled her back into her arms. "It's okay honey, I understand and I promise you everything will be alright. We just need to discuss a few things."

Still sniffing, Pan looked up at her mother with a confused look on her face; her light blue eyes glazed silver with unshed tears. "Wha…_Sniff…_what do you mean Mum?"

"Well your dad had the same problem when we were dating. You see, Vegeta told me once that Saiyan's will only feel an attraction to the most superior fighters to ensure that their children will be excellent warriors. So all we have to do is try and find a boy who meets up to your Saiyan demands."

"But it's not just Jeremy." Pan murmured, looking away from her mother and out the window, trying to gain some comfort from the darkening night sky.

"What did you say Honey?"

Pan looked up at her mother, "It's not just Jeremy Mum, every time a guy gets close to me I just seem to lock up, I can't even hug grandpa anymore. In fact the only guy I can get close to is…" She stopped midsentence, her eyes suddenly wide as saucers as she realised the implications of what she was saying.

"Oh, who Pan?" Videl asked though she already had a very good idea who it was that had caught her daughter's Saiyan eye.

Pan hesitated, suddenly looking away from her mother as she tried to find the words. How could she have come to this? What had she ever done to deserve this, being forced to admit to her mother that she wanted to have sex with her father?

It had all started when she turned 15; she had started having these strange urges and feelings that made her feel like ants were crawling all over her body. She had tried talking to her mother but every time she had gotten to embarrassed and rushed out the room, obviously she couldn't ask her father so instead she had asked her best friends, Bra and Marron. Despite the delicate subject, both had answered with as much tact as if they were hitting a glass bowl with a sledge hammer, stating that it was puberty and it was about time she started thinking about boys.

A flush began to spread over her cheeks as she struggled to contain her train of thought. Oh she had begun to think about boys alright. The only problem was the particular boy she had her eye on was most defiantly not a boy and while there was plenty of nice guys at school, many of whom who would have been more than willing to take her out on a date, none of them were like him. It was use to try looking for a surrogate, so she had decided to try and wait for the feelings to pass, while seeking what comfort she could from those battery powered aids she kept in a box under her bed. To her credit, she had made a point of showing she wasn't interested to any boy who got to close for comfort that she wasn't interested and had lasted two years…

Then Jeremy had come along.

It had been the first day of term after an agonizingly long Holiday that Pan had thought would never end and as she and Bra walked into their first period, they saw him sitting at the back of the class, surrounded by a gaggle of cooing girls. Pan didn't know what it was but there was something about Jeremy that had drawn her to him. Even after they had started dating however, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about that certain someone else.

"It's Dad" the words left her lips before she could stop them and realising what she said, Pan clapped her hands over her mouth in freight. But it was true, ever since she was 15; Pan Son had been feeling a very strong desire and longing for her father. She only wished she could have told her mother in a more appropriate manor.

Seconds passed by in silence and Pan grew increasingly anxious by her mother's lack of response. What had she done? Had she made a mistake by telling her, should she of lied and taken the secret to her grave? Finally when the suspense grew too great, she gathered what little courage she had left turned to find her mother smiling down at her. "It's alright Honey, I already knew and I think I might have an idea that will solve your problem."

"Wha…what do you mean mum?" Pan asked as a puzzled look spread across her face.

"You said that you would freeze up whenever any boy gets too close to you…except for when it's your Farther, right?" Videl asked, smiling as she watched her daughter's checks gain a little more colour at the accurate suggestion. "Well if what Vegeta told me is true then that's because you're Saiyan blood has decided that your father is the only male suitable enough to be your first…"

She didn't get the chance to finish as Pan suddenly caught onto her meaning. "Mum… you don't mean that I have to have to…sleep with dad do you? That is just…" However the teen couldn't finish, at the thought of her father, a wash of heat to spread over her body and she couldn't help but think of his Herculean form spread out beneath her as she rode him, his name leaving her lips in a passion field cry as his hands roamed all over her body. The idea was taboo and forbidden, but how often had she wondered what it would be like to feel his gigantic manhood piercing her body, sending her to heaven again and again until she took him into her mouth and sucked him dry. It was her favourite fantasy and she had to shake her mind from the lust filled haze before she could continue. "But Mum, isn't that incest?"

_`Now comes the hard part.' _Videl thought before taking in a deep breath. "Well in normal circumstances honey, yes this would be classed as incest. But these circumstances aren't exactly normal Pan, if we don't do this then you might be incapable of human contact for the rest of your life."

"But…but what about dad?" Pan asked, daunted by what she was hearing but also struggling to find a flaw in her mother's logic as images of her and her father engrossed in sexual acts kept popping into her head. _Bloody teenage hormones!_

Videl only smiled at her daughter before saying "Don't worry about him, he loves you and I know he wants what's best for you. Besides I know the perfect way of persuading him if he isn't too keen on the idea." With that Videl gave her daughter a wink before they both looked to the open door as they heard the sound of the front door shutting and a deep voice bellowed up the stairs.

"Pan…Videl I'm Home".

Turning back to her daughter, Videl smiled slyly and said "Now why don't you go and get ready for your father while I tell him about your situation." Then she got up from the bed and made her way out room, only pausing to look back and say with a wink "You might want to consider changing clothes, might I suggest that dress you wore to Bra's last birthday party" Then she was gone.

When Videl reached the bottom stair, she suddenly became air borne as her husband greeted her by sneaking up behind her and lifting her up in his strong arms and seized her lips in an intimate kiss that left her breathless with need. It was quite a feat to break the intense kiss and get Gohan to put her down but once he had finally released her and asked her about the press seminar; it didn't take long before the subject of their conversation turned towards their distressed daughter.

"I think Vegeta and I might pay Jeremy a visit tomorrow." Gohan growled as he sipped his tea, obviously trying to sound passive but the malice in his voice was unquestionable and hard to hide.

"Oh no you won't, I have had enough of the media for one year. The last thing I need is to have to attend another seminar because my dad decided to save his reputation by explaining why his crazy son-in-law and his psychotic friend decided to kill a teenage boy." Videl half scolded, half joked. While in truth she wouldn't have minded if Gohan and Vegeta did go round to Jeremy's parent's house and beat the shit out of the little bastard, she wasn't entirely sure Pan would feel the same way.

"I know, but I just wish there was some way I could help Pan." He muttered before taking another sip of his drink while unknowingly giving his wife the opening she had wanted.

"Well dear, I think I might know a way that you can." Pleased with their progress, Videl gave him a less than innocent smile before getting up from her seat opposite her husband and walking across the room to sit next to him. Leaning forward, she teasingly ran her tongue across his earlobe before whispering her idea in his ear.

"You want me to do WHAT?" Gohan thundered, spraying his evening tea across the living room wall.

"I said I want you to go upstairs and make love to Pan." Videl replied calmly as she sat back eyed the mess her husband's tea had made of the wall disapprovingly.

Taking a few seconds to compose himself, Gohan took off his glasses and began to clean the lenses with the hem of his shirt before rubbing the bridge of his nose and then putting the glasses back in place. Not sure what to make of his wife's announcement, he nervously ran his hand through his ebony hair, and all the while Videl continued to wait calmly for his response.

"Okay, let me see if I've got this straight. My wife, who I love with all my heart and who in the past thirty years of marriage has never told me about any issues she may have with either our relationship or sex life; has just told me that she believes the best way to help our daughter is by me making love to her. Have I missed anything?" He asked in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

Videl on the other hand did not find Gohan's comment at all amusing. "There is no need to be rude Gohan, and for your information I have a very good reason for suggesting that you have sex with Pan." This however didn't seem to have the desired effect on her husband as she might of liked and instead he just stared disbelievingly at her. "I'm serious about this Gohan"

At that, the Saiyan feel back into the chair and muttered "You are aren't you?" and at the nod from his wife all he could say was a curt "Fuck Me".

"Maybe later dear and please watch your language." Videl remarked jokingly as she moved back along the coach to sit beside her husband.

"Videl, you know I would do anything for Pan but I think sex is asking a little much just to help her get over an asshole of a boyfriend." Gohan muttered, trying to get Videl to perhaps see the reason of a normal person. However, instead of reacting to her husband's comment's, Videl decided to fall back to plan B. Sometimes to convince Gohan to make the right decision, she had to take all reason and rationale thought from her husband.

Getting to her feet, she moved to stand before her husband, however before he could question her actions, she shrunk down to a kneel position between his legs and reached for the fly of his trousers. Undoing the bindings with a practised skill, she pulled the garment open and revealed his awakening arousal to her hungry eyes.

"Videl, what are you do…" Gohan managed to mutter before suddenly letting out a sudden moan as he felt the warmth of his wife's breath blowing lightly on his semi hard flesh. "Oh… but what if Pan comes down?"

Looking up at her husband, Videl whispered "If I remember correctly, the fact that we might be discovered never seemed to bother you at all those parties, barbecues and conferences we went to or even at a couple of Pan's younger birthday parties." At that, she pushed his legs open and used her elbows to hold them in place as she leaned down and placed her face just above to his rapidly hardening organ, "In fact I believe the risk rather turned you on my love." She began to lightly tease the tip with her tongue before tracing imaginary trails down along his shaft, moving from the tip to the base and vice versa.

"It wasn't so much getting caught as the fact that you were trying to act innocent while on your hands and knees with my cock in your mouth." Gohan managed to gasp before letting out a long moan, his strong hands nearly tearing the soft leather of the sofa as he felt his wife's teasing licks. So taken with the pleasure and thrilled by the risk of getting caught in such a compromising position, he completely missed the sly smile that spread across Videl's lips between licks. Her plan was working, she knew that whenever Gohan started to talk dirty, his Saiyan side was coming out and he would become a far more agreeable Gohan if given the right incentive.

"Oh really, now back to the subject of Pan." Videl muttered before taking the soft tip of his manhood past her glistening red lips and into her damp cavity of her mouth; her tongue pressing against his delicate flesh as her teeth skilfully scraped the sensitive tip. It was a sudden rush of pleasure to his system and all Gohan could do to vocalize his pleasure was to release a series of long, low grunts and moans. He fought his immediate desires however and managed to sit up and gasp "Let's not talk about Pan" before slumping back into the seat, moaning loudly from his wife's attentions.

"Okay dear, let's not talk" but instead of continuing to pleasure her husband as Gohan had hoped, Videl pulled back from his rigid arousal and wiped the corner of her mouth "and I'll stop".

It never ceased to amaze Videl how Gohan who's mind had been clouded by lust mere seconds ago could become so alert so suddenly, a point that was very well proven by the way he so quickly lifted himself up to look at her as he exclaimed "No! No…it's all right dear. We can talk…we can talk about anything you want to." Smiling as she resumed her ministrations, Videl couldn't help but be thankful that Gohan could be so predictable at times.

"So…are you ready to hear my idea out?" She asked before engulfing his hardened shaft in her mouth and resuming her oral assault with full force. Opening his mouth, her husband tried to respond but found his voice had been robbed from him in a long moan so instead just nodded his head.

Pleased with her success, Videl pulled her mouth from the flesh of her husband's cock and looked up at him, her eyes fixing to his lust clouded orbs as she reached out for his organ; just to make sure she had his attention as she spoke. Her delicate hand closed around the hard shaft in a gentle grip that made the hybrid sigh as she started to stroke up and down his length at a teasingly slow pace. "Dear, do you remember that little problem you had when we started dating?"

With Gohan's nod of understanding, Videl pressed on "Well I asked your friend's about it, Vegeta told me that it was a Saiyan selective gene that would pick out the most suitable person for their first mate. Do you remember how it felt every time your mother hugged you while you were going through it?" Although she didn't wait for his answer, the shudder that she felt run through him was a good sign that he could remember the feeling. "Well that's what's happening to Pan, Gohan. Every time a boy comes to close, our daughter feels that and the only one who can stop it is you my love. Our little Pan needs you to go upstairs and take her, like you did me the first time."

It was a dual assault, her fingers teased him with a fire running through his veins as the memories she conjured up excited him to the point of delirium and as another bolt of pleasure hit his senses, the man could only shake his head and splutter in protest.

" No…Ah…what about…oh Kami… Jeremy?"

Videl's grip on his member began to tighten slightly as she mentally growled in anger, it was infuriating, how could Gohan be so smart and yet so naïve at the same time? "Gohan, Pan chose Jeremy because he's like you, he looks so similar to you that she was blind sighted."

"I still…can't, she's our daughter…it's wrong!" he managed to muster between moans, Videl's hand was steadily picking up speed and it was driving him insane. Gohan know that if he didn't hold on, the pleasure his wife was creating would draw out his primitive side, the animal side; the Saiyan side. The side of him that would definitely agree to what Videl wanted and would fuck his own daughter without hesitation. He'd learnt from Vegeta that incest wasn't a sin in Saiyan society, A powerful warrior born from both mother and son was still a powerful warrior. There genes were too strong to be affected by genetic defects, so what did it matter that the couple were of the same blood.

Videl smiled slyly as she heard the struggle in his voice, she was making progress and now all she needed to do was give him that final push and their daughter's sex life and sanity would be assured. "That's right Gohan, Pan is our daughter and she is suffering, suffering because the man she wants is the man that won't have her." It was a good plan, playing to Gohan's compassion but it wasn't enough, so she decided to take things a step further, letting her hand return to its previous spot on his thigh after a few quick strokes, she let her skilful tongue finish what it had started, tracing imaginary paths along his shaft before she consumed as much as she could of his achingly hard flesh.

"Wouldn't you… like to help her…in the most pleasurable…of ways Gohan?" she purred around his shaft as he looked down, watching as her lips wrapped around him, surrounding him with the warmth of her mouth in between her words. "To teach Pan…how to pleasure…even the toughest of men, to feel those soft lips…wrapped around your hard cock…To watch our…little girl as she…rides you giant dick…hearing her screams…as you turn our innocent…daughter into a wild sexual hellcat." However what happened next was something that Videl had not prepared for.

Her vision turned black and all the subtle sounds of the night that filled the room were silenced; leaving Videl in darkness. It felt as if she were floating in the darkest reaches of space, the force of gravity no longer affecting her as she glided in the darkness when suddenly she heard it, the voice that plagued every exciting dream she had ever had, the voice that would wake her in the dead of night before making all her dreams come true; the voice of her Saiyan husband "I'll do it…Later"

Devouring her soft lips with his own, the cloudy eyed Saiyan eagerly cupped her bottom with one hand as he laid her down on the soft leather of the sofa before kneading her left breast through the material of her shirt with the other, a weak whimper escaping her lips as she felt him begin to toy with and pleasure her body like she had been doing to him mere moments ago. It took all the power she possessed to wake herself from the pleasure haze that was consuming her, gathering her wits; Videl quickly did the only thing she could think of to temporally snap her husband out of his daze and smacked Gohan as hard as she could on the head.

"No! Bad Gohan" She quickly scolded as the Saiyan jumped back off her, his eyes going a less clouded shade of black as he came to his senses. The blow had caught him by surprise; she couldn't hurt him no matter what she did, but it brought her enough time to walk over to her husband and lovingly kiss the spot she had hit before saying "I'm sorry honey, but if we went much further I couldn't guaranty that you'd have enough energy left for Pan. Now while I clean up that mess you made, why don't you be the loving father that you are and go up there and teach our daughter what it's like to be loved by a Saiyan." And with that Videl disappeared into the kitchen and left a very agitated and horny Gohan standing their pondering his next move.

Gohan hesitated before slowly turning the handle to his daughter's room and opening the wooden door, even with his Saiyan mind still partially in control he was nervous, after all it wasn't every day that one's own wife commissions you to fuck your daughter. It was a daunting project, with all the pressures associated with the first time you have sex. He wanted to relax but Pan's scent was everywhere, reminding him of what he was about to do and stirring the ragging fire in his loins.

He was trying to organise his thoughts when he heard a series of soft, alluring moans from within the girl's room. It was the metaphorical poke in the ribs and gathering all his Saiyan desire, Gohan pushed the door open a crack before glancing inside. What he saw made his still semi hard cock turn rock solid.

The room was as dark as the night sky, the only source of light coming from a few scented candles that he and Videl had given Pan for Christmas; their dim flames giving the room a sensual atmosphere and perfumed the air with the scent of exotic fruits. The aroma was like an aphrodisiac and it set his mind ablaze with memories of some of his and Videl's 'training' sessions from when they were teenagers. And lying on the centre of the queen size was Pan. Her beautiful, sparkling blue eyes were half closed and her perfectly-shaped mouth was lolling slightly as a stream of quite moans flowed from her but what really caught Gohan's eye was the deep purple dress she wore. It was something she and Videl had bought almost a year ago, but now Gohan wished it had been older, much older. Being almost a size to small, the dress clung to every curve of her Pan's gorgeous body like a second skin and its plunging neckline was stretched so tightly over her full breasts that he could already see her hardened nipples poking through the fabric.

As he watched her, Gohan couldn't help observing the way one of Pan's delicate hands was fondling her left breast through the silken fabric, her slender fingers pinching her hardened nipple all the while. The other hand had found its way beneath the cloth to the apex of her thighs and he could just see the outline of her knuckles moving against the wet silk as her fingers parted the wet folds of her sex, pressing lightly against her clit as she rubbed the sensitive nub at a heated pace. Her hips bucked up as a sensuous moan emanated from her and he could just imagine her slipping two inquisitive fingers inside her tight passage. It was wrong for any man to see his daughter in such a state but Gohan could only watch in awe as his beautiful princess pleasured herself.

"Please daddy, take me. I want to feel you in me..."

Dark, cloudy eyes opened wide as they moved from the tantalizing movements of her fingers inside herself up to her alluring bosom and finally to her angelic face. Her beautiful eyes were now open and Gohan could see that childish innocence that had been there that morning was now gone, replaced by an animal longing that made her look like the Saiyan that lingered in their blood. Watching as those misty, dark blue eyes looked at him but didn't see him; the man could feel his shaft hardening to the point where he thought he might cum then and there just by watching his daughter fantasise about him.

"Dadddy," Pan moaned, pinching her clit viciously between her thumb and forefinger before roughly inserting another one of her long fingers deep within her desire coated entrance. "Oh Kami…Daddy…You're so big, Oh Kami…Daddy…Oh Daddy…Oh…oooh…Daddy! I think I'm going to cum! I think I'm gooonnnnnnaaaaaaa!" the teen screamed as she climaxed on her hand; slowly stopping her motions before withdrawing her digits and bringing them up to her lips and licking them clean of her creamy essence.

Pan couldn't explain it, couldn't understand what had come over her. She had just finished getting ready like her mother had told her to, she had been so nervous that her heart had been beating at an incredible pace and she couldn't remember any other time her mouth had been so dry. She couldn't believe it was going to happen and was so afraid it might all turn out to be a dream and at any moment she might wake up into the cold reality. Finally the one person she had been craving for over a year was going to be hers; after such a long wait all her dreams were about to come true and her father was at last going to take her virginity and make sweet love to her.

The idea was so deliciously forbidden that she suddenly hadn't been able to breath and a tide of lust and desire washed over her and her mind began flooding with images of her father's large muscular bloody over her as his hard dick filled her completely. And then she had lost control, before really registering what she was doing, her hand had slipped under the confines of her dress. Her thumb lightly brushed against her clit and a low moan slipped past her lips as warm feelings spread through her and she began playing with her clit, rolling it between her fingers before moaning louder as she tentatively slipped a finger inside her entrance. Believing that her parents were probably still `discussing' their daughter's situation, Pan gave herself over to the pleasure and grasped her breast through the material of her dress with her free hand before slipping another finger into her wet channel. That was all the teen could remember as she lay there, basking in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

There was a creaking sound and suddenly she remembered that she had left her door open a crack and for the first time, she felt the heat of another's gaze on her skin. Tilting her head up, the teen's pleasure dulled mind took a few seconds to register her father's presence in her door way, leaning against the timbre frame and watching her with a look in his eyes resembling that of a hungry wolf.

"Dad!" She exclaimed in outrage before grabbing the quilt from her bed and trying to conceal her as good as naked body from his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

Gohan only smirked, staying silent except for the rustling of his clothes as he closed the door behind him before walking across the room and sitting down on the bed beside her. Pan couldn't move or speak as she watched him with a held breath that made her head spin; something had changed in her daddy but she couldn't tell what. All she knew was that she liked it and looking up into his dark eyes, she felt herself gasp for looking down at her were not the eyes of her father. They were not the deep pools that comforted her when she was sad or could melt a girl's heart when he was happy; now they were almost animal, filled with primal lust, desire, want, and hunger. These were the eyes of the man Gohan had never let her see him as, he was different and if she was honest with herself; it turned her on.

Gohan only smirked as he saw the blue ocean of his daughter's eyes suddenly turn dark as she lunged for him; pressing her soft lips to his in a rough kiss. Her hot tongue pressed against his lips, asking for entrance to the orifice as his strong arms wrapped around her trim waist; lowering her onto the bed's soft embrace. Parting his lips, their tongues met in a fierce battle for dominance that left her moaning in pleasure.

The heated duelling of their tongues went on until their need for oxygen grew too great and they had to break the lip-lock to breath. The teen looked intently into her father's animal like eyes as she gave him a toothy grin, exposing her rapidly sharpening canines in a challenging stair; daring him to make the next move.

Never being one to back down from a challenge, Gohan flashed her that same grin as he quickly seized her wrists and pined her hands by her head. He straddled her hips, being careful not put too much weight on her before he leaned down and covered her soft lips with his own, but instead of the passion and ferocity like that that had filled the last, this kiss was soft and tender and he gently nibbled her top lip before tending to her lower with a soft suction that made her toes curl. He never deepened the kiss so she was left to burn in the fires of her arousal.

Pan tried to resist his soft advances by flattening her hands against his chest, intending to push him away so she could get on top and fulfil her wild desire. However she lacked the strength to overpower father so there she remained, firmly locked in his strong embrace while his lips teased her into delirium. Then suddenly, her body stopped resisting him and she started demanding more of her father's light touches as she found herself parting her lips, silently begging for more.

There was nothing any Saiyan loved more than have dominance over their mates. It didn't matter if they were making slow love or just indulging in a passion filled fuck, a Saiyan had to be in control and Gohan could only smile as he saw how easily he had accomplished the task of dominating his wilful daughter before his tongue quickly claimed hers as he resumed attacking her mouth with a savage intensity. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Pan couldn't help moaning into the unrestrained kiss as she felt his hands move down the length of her back and pull her small form closer to his.

Whimpering with need, the teen clung to her father as though her life depended on it as their tongues wrestled, her slender fingers toying with the mane of his hair as his tongue delved deep within her orifice while she scrapped her nails over his battle hardened torso. She could feel his hands running over her body, his every touch seeming to reach through the fabric of her dress and burn her skin as they ran down the curl of her spine to the smooth curves of her buttocks. She sighed in delight when he cupped one of the orbs and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Their position allowed the teen to teasingly slide her leg up her father's thigh before wrapping it around him, giving her better leverage with which to kiss him as their bodies came closer together. Then suddenly he broke away and his lips started trailing kisses along her perfect jaw and down to the sensitive skin of her neck causing a soft moan to leave her as she eagerly tilted her head back; exposing more skin for him to kiss. Her loins were burning with desire and she ached to be touched there, but then the fog clouding her senses began to clear and Pan's Saiyan resistance suddenly kicked in.

Seeking to regain control, she tried desperately to control her breathing and detach herself from the situation, along with the wondrous sensations he was stirring inside her, so that she could find some way of beating him and regaining control. She would not allow her body and mind to surrender to the feelings again. She would not...

"Daddy!" She bit her lip, damning the outcry as she involuntarily arched her back in pleasure when Gohan teeth skilfully grazed the sensitive nerve spot in her throat. The simple act cast her focus into turmoil and her mind desperatly fought with her body against the urge to give into her father's touches and beg him to stop teasing her. Beg, the mere notion of it would have made her laugh. She was Pan Son, daughter of the most powerful warrior in the universe; she had never begged for anything in her life and her Saiyan pride would be dammed if she were to start now, even if she secretly wanted to.

Gathering what strength hadn't already been robbed from her; she took her hand out of his hair and pressed it and its twin against Gohan's covered chest, trying desperately to push him onto his back. Yet he wasn't done with her and used the hand he'd been using to balance himself to take both of her wrists in his grasp and pin them above her head so she could no longer fight him.

Impressed with his handiwork, he lowered his head back down to the hollow of her throat and placed and began gently nipping the exposed flesh gently before suckling the reddening marks, causing his daughter's mind to suddenly stop functioning as a series of pleasure filled cries let her parting lips. Hearing her response to his attentions, Gohan continued to trail kisses along to her collarbone; occasionally stopping to nip the sensitive skin and then sooth it with his tongue. All the while he did this; his unoccupied hand crept down her waist and gently stocked her abdomen before tracing its way back up her body till resting just below the mounds of her breasts. With the tip of a finger he outlined the boundaries of her cleavage before slowly drawing his palm over the supple orbs and kneading them gently. Smiling as he felt her arch her back and lean into him so that his large hand was almost closed entirely over one of her full orbs, he licked his drying lips and decided to remove his main obstacle.

The room filled with the sound of shredding fabric as he effortlessly ripped the offending dress from her body. Surprised by his bold move, Pan could only make a weak cry of protest as his actions left her bare to his gaze; however Gohan took it as an opportunity to lean forward and plunge his tongue into her mouth. There could be no resisting him now.

After a few seconds, Gohan broke the kiss and lent back to admire his daughter's beauty but the sight of her perfection made him suddenly breathless. _"Kami... she's just a gorgeous as her mother …"_ he thought, admiring her godlike beauty with a masterful eye that couldn't resist comparing her to her mother. His eyes travelled up from the smooth milky flesh of her toned stomach, up her torso until they located the main source of his desire. Pan's breasts were full and firm and unquestionably natural; perfectly rounded but just large enough to fit in the palm of his hand, their pale complexion accentuating the contrast with her rosy nipples.

Propping his weight on his arm, Gohan let his fingers wander over Pan's curves, keenly exploring the new territory with a dedication he normally reserved for his work. As she felt the roughness of her father's thumb brushing her hardened nipple, Pan leaned into his grasp and shuddered with delight as his warm hand closed over her breast, stroking and kneading it gently. His fingers quickly latched on to her left breast and started slowly massaging it, his thumb caressing her hardened sensitive nipple and earning soft moans of pleasure form the girl.

Smirking as he saw his daughter respond to even the smallest of his touches, the hybrid bent down and took the pebbled nipple of her other breast in his mouth, his lips suckling and kissing the sensitive bud as his teeth tenderly nipped her bosom before his skilled tongue would lick away the pain. As she felt this, Pan's breathing became shaky, she was still trying to fight the hold he had on her arms, but not to try and become the dominant one as her Saiyan blood had demanded, instead it was so that she could thread her fingers in his main of spiky black hair, to keep his warm mouth firmly wrapped around her breast.

Moaning in agonised pleasure, she lifted her hips and started rubbing against the man above her. All her nervousness was gone, replaced now by a wild Saiyan hunger and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her, stretching her, filling her like he would her mother; yet it seemed he was intent on torturing her, driving her into a wild state of abandon.

Only when he thought he'd played with her enough did Gohan let his grip on her arms go slack, allowing her to wriggle free from his grasp but before she could have any thoughts of rebellion, a bolt of pleasure suddenly ran across her nerves as he started suckling her breasts with more intensity. Her hands moved quickly to clutch his head as his lips worked on her breast, and she had to suppress the urge to scream as a flood of delicious pleasure ran through her body.

Gohan had always loved to tease but the aching in his arousal was really starting to hurt so releasing his daughter's breast, he trailed his tongue down the valley of her breasts until he came to her belly button, his fingers coming down to tickle her inner thighs as he softly kissed her flat stomach. A loud moan escaped her lips as one of his fingers started to slide up and down her aroused womanhood, parting the folds of her entrance and opening her up to his wanton appetites.

Leaning up from where he lay, Gohan looked down at the woman beneath him, her dark fanning out beneath her like a cape as her desire veiled eyes looked pleading up at him and her soft lips silently mouthed that she wanted more. He also noticed the thin sheen of sweat that had appeared on her body and as his gaze travelled down the length of his body fixed on what was the last obstacle he had to eliminate before completing his work.

Her soft moans of pleasure suddenly became cries of ecstasy as stars danced in front of her eyes when his middle and index fingers slipped inside her. Feeling her father's two long fingers pushing into her entrance Pan started gasping loudly, her eyes widening in shock as her hips lifted from the bed to press his fingers deeper inside her hot channel. Endowed with years of experience, he knew exactly where to touch her and his fingers curled, their tips rubbed skilfully against her inner spot, causing the girl to thrash her head in ecstasy while trying to fight the tears that were welling up behind her eyes from the near orgasmic bliss.

She moaned wantonly as his fingers danced within her depths but then his thumb began lavishing attention upon her clit. His touch was reminiscent of a feather as his thumb grazed the sensitive bud and every time he pressed down upon it, a cry of pleasure would escape Pan. Gohan smiled at her expressiveness, the sound of her cries of pleasure becoming like music to his ears as he sped up his attentions, eliciting even more sounds of pleasure from her willing body.

Locking his cloudy black eyes onto her dark blue ones, Gohan slowly withdrew his fingers from his daughter's channel and licking her sweet juices off his digits before smiling down at her as he pushed her slender thighs apart and then disappearing from her view as he moved down her body.

She could feel his hot breath bathing her arousal and Pan's head suddenly rolled back into her pillow, her eyes widening in pure ecstasy as her lips parted in a scream of delight when a shock of pleasure ripped through her being at the feel of his hot tongue suddenly parting her folds and sliding into her core. The sensation was unbelievable and she could feel her hips rolling into his mouth when his teeth gently scraped her clit.

"Daddy…Ah…Ahhh!" Pan gasped, seizing fistfuls of his ebony mane and wrapping her thighs around him; trying to draw him nearer and his tongue deeper. "Oh, Kami...urmph..." She could feel his tongue twirling around inside her slick passage, tenderly stroking and lashing her velvety inner walls as her nectar flowed into his open mouth. Her moans quickly turned to screams as he suckled her small bundle of nerves and made a low rumbling _"Mmm..."_ that reverberated through her.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh…Kami! Ah-Ah-Ah…Alm-ost cumming! Ah gonna cum! Oh it feels so fuckin' good! So fuckin' good!" moaned Pan, tightening her grip on him with her legs before she felt his strong arms snake their way around her thighs and quickly snap them apart with such ferocity she was made to gasp. Her body quivered as her mind registered the sudden view that was presented to her. She could see her father's animal eyes looking up at her with a true carnal hunger burning in their dark depths as his mouth feasted on her. The sight itself was beyond erotic and only brought her closer to the peak she so very much desired to reach.

"Uh-uh-uh-Daddy! Uh-oh yeah! Uh-uh-so good! So good!" grunted Pan as she felt his tongue swivel expertly inside her moistened tunnel, her eyes squeezed shut as another throaty cry passed her lips. She was close, just one more blissful stroke would be all she needed to send her flying past her peak but then the welcoming heat of his breath suddenly left her nether lips and she suddenly felt cooled and exposed as he withdrew his tongue, leaving her vulnerable and more importantly; unfulfilled.

Gohan had been eagerly thrusting his tongue in and out of his beautiful daughter's entrance; the enticing scent of her essence filling his nostrils and making him even more anxious to taste the delicious honey of her release. He fastened his entrances, lightly biting her moist folds with his teeth as his tongue drank deep; and then suddenly a feeling of intense bliss washed over him. He could feel cold fingers on his tail spot, their gentle touches seeming to set every nerve in his body alight. Pulling away from his daughter, Gohan couldn't move to see who was stroking him, only lie there and let the feelings wash over him.

Frustrated to be coming down on the wrong side of her peak, Pan slowly opened her eyes to find her vision clouded by a pleasure haze. Focusing her vision through the blur, the first thing she witnessed was the soft glow of her bedside lamp on the outlines of what seemed to be a women and a small child. Then the haze dispersed and a shocked look suddenly appeared on her face as she watched her mother, now dressed in what she could describe as silk bathrobe, standing over her quietly moaning father with her hand beneath his trousers, petting the area just above his buttocks.

"Mum? How are you… why did you…" Pan asked, unsure of what to make of the intriguing new development unfolding before her. "What are you doing here?"

Smiling at her daughter, Videl said "Well Pan, I was just about to go round Bulma's for a couple of hours when I decided to see how you and your father were doing. So I look through the door and I find that my very attentive husband is forgoing his responsibilities of teaching you how to please a man. So I thought I should step in."

_`Well at least that explains the robe'_ Pan thought sarcastically, watching as she ceased petting her husband's pleasure spot and removed her hand from his trousers. With her attentions gone, Gohan regained some of his senses and got up; finding to his surprise that he was now eye to eye with his wife. Seeing her bemused look, he couldn't resist giving her that toothy smile.

"I thought I said to teach our daughter _`HOW'_ to pleasure a man Gohan. Not to turn Saiyan and immediately ravage her. I see I shall have to oversee this lesson after all" Videl said, obviously trying to sound stern but failing to conceal her pleased grin.

"I was just having some fun dear." Gohan replied, his gruff voice turning playfully as he looked down at her feet in mock shame. However before Videl could respond, he used his Saiyan speed to wrap his arms around her waist and turned her around before pulling her back so that she was sitting in his lap as his lips descended upon hers, drawing her into a deep, sensual kiss.

Even though she knew she shouldn't, that this night was for Pan, Videl soon found herself kissing back, wanting to absorb the sweet sensations that her husband could create with even the faintest touch of his lips. Drawing her tight to his chest, Gohan slipped his tongue in her mouth while gently sliding his hands within the folds of her silk robe and up her waist before skilfully groping her full bosom. There was no prelude and he immediately began grinding his immense erection against his wife's backside, making her moan into the kiss as she began touching and groping his well sculpted muscles through the material of his shirt.

Quickly gathering her wits before they sank to deep in the pleasure haze, Videl took her husband's hands off her body before pushing herself off his lap. Not understanding her actions, Gohan gave her a questioning look before asking "Don't you want to finish what you started earlier?"

Videl knew at this point it wouldn't matter to Gohan that their teenage daughter was sitting barely half a metre away from them, when his Saiyan side took over, he would gladly fuck her in a crowded room so long as they were both satisfied; a little something she had learned after she had thought it might be fun to tease him before going to one of Bulma's reunions. What she hadn't counted on was Gohan pulling her into a darkened corner, undoing his zip, pulling up her skirt and fucking her six ways from Sunday against the wall while his parents danced just metres away. However she still thought it was worth it, even if she hadn't been able to walk straight the day after.

Giving her husband a loving smile, Videl bent down and give him a soft kiss on the lips before saying "Maybe later dear, but right now this is for Pan."

At the sound of her name, the teen looked up at her parents but was left temporarily paralyzed by the sight of her mother undoing the belt of her robe. Letting the garment fall from her shoulders, Videl stood at the end of the bed in only a black lace matching bra and thong. Shaking her mind out of its daze, Pan asked "What do you mean Mum? And how did you get Dad to stop so easily"

With a sultry glance, Videl said "Well Pan, while I would like to trust your father to control himself, there is a rather large chance that he may get carried away again," At that she glared over her shoulder at Gohan "So I thought I better take control of this little lesson." Reaching behind her, she undid her bra and allowed it to fall away so that her large, voluptuous breasts were free of their confines before saying "Your second answer is simple. When a Saiyan is born they have a tail that is very sensitive any stimulation. Even like in your daddy's case where it has been removed, the spot where it was is still sensitive to the lightest of touches." She then made quick work of her thong, sliding it down her thighs and giving Pan an unbarred view of her entrance.

The sight of her mother naked made the girl blush and she couldn't help feeling somewhat inadequate by comparison. Videl's breasts were larger, her body better defined with a full sexy arse and long smooth legs while her silky black hair gave her an angelic sense of grace as she crawled across the bed towards her daughter like a sexual panther.

"Now let's get this lesson on the way," said Videl playfully before she leant forward and kissed her daughter. Devouring Pan's lips with her own, the dark-haired beauty began running her hand down her daughter's petite body before eagerly cupping her bottom with one hand while the other began massaging milky white breasts and then tweaking her pink nipples to the teens obvious delight.

It was a strange feeling since she had never entertained thoughts about kissing another woman before, even with Bra being so into experimenting with her sexuality, but her mother seemed completely fine with it. And with so much sexual energy coursing through the room, Pan couldn't help succumbing to her mother's wiles.

"Mum…" she gasped, feeling her Saiyan desires return with a vengeance as the woman trailed the hand that had been massaging her buttocks up her spine in light teasing touches that made her shiver. Then the kiss was ended and Pan's eyes fluttered open to stare fixedly on her father's suddenly bare chest as he stood before her in a state of near undress.

"Okay Pan, this is how it's going to work," Videl instructed as she took her daughter's hand and guided her off of the bed so that Gohan could make himself comfortable. "Your father and I are going to guide you through this so you can learn how to properly please a man. Just stay calm and play it by ear, everything well come naturally honey I promise." At that Videl gave her daughter another kiss before sitting on a seat on the far side of the room to watch.

Pan stood at the foot of her bed, gazing down at her feet while her hands searched for an occupation, anything to draw her attention away from her churning stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous, earlier it had been all impulse and desire as her father guided her wordlessly through a maze of pleasure. This was different, even with her desire for him burning hot, she was just Pan.

"Stay calm honey, I promise you'll enjoy it." Videl whispered, remembering all too well her own unease on hers and Gohan's first night together. Even after so many years she could still remember how her heart had thundered in her rib-cage and that sensation in the pit of her stomach that had made her wish the floor would swallow her up; then they had begun and she couldn't remember what she had been afraid of.

Squirming uncomfortably, Pan brought her gaze up so that she was now looking at her father's herculean chest and just stared at him with wide eyed delight. While this wasn't the first time she had seen him topless, this was the first time she could really appreciate the beauty of his well chiselled torso and with undisguised hunger, she admired his bulging muscles until the fires of her lust had fully rekindled.

Swaying her hips to an imaginary rhythm, she didn't give herself a chance to hesitate as, swept up in the heat of her arousal, she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and straddled his waist; a coy smirk turning her rosy lips when she felt his terribly aroused erection straining beneath her bottom. It felt enormous and only made her hunger for him burn all the stronger as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips against his in a hot kiss.

As she felt his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, Pan quickly parted her lips and met his tongue greedily with her own. Their organs duelled with a fevered passion and the girl thought her father tasted different, his masculine flavour sweetened ever so slightly by her mother's familiar sweetness while a slightly stronger essence laced his breath. It took a few moments for her to realise that it was actually her own flavour she could taste.

Excited by her discovery, she broke the embrace and leant in towards the side of Gohan's face to nip a fiery trail down the exposed flesh of his neck, smirking as she felt him shudder beneath her attentions before snaking her tongue down along his earlobe and gently biting down. Gohan could only gasp as intoxicating sensations shot through his body as the little vixen that was his daughter worked his body with surprising skill, his teeth clenching tightly as he felt the pressure within his too tight trousers growing stronger with each passing moment. It took everything he had to keep his fingers tangled in the fabric of her comforter and resist the urge to just throw her to the bed and take her with all his frenzied passions, but then if he did; he would have to face Videl's wrath. She had let him off because because she had caught him before he had fully lost control. However this time there would be a price to pay if he even tried to disobey her and although he could easily overpower her, she didn't need strength to punish him. He would probably be spending a month on that detestable sofa if he tried anything that resembled Saiyan like behaviour.

In control or not however, he couldn't stop himself from buck against the tempting wench and Pan suddenly moaned as she felt the immense mass of his hardened cock rubbing up against her arse through the thinning fabric of his trousers. Oh how she wanted to feel that incredible piece of the male anatomy inside her, stretching her to the point where even the slightest movement could make her see stars and then riding him into the oblivion that only he could take her to. But at the moment she wanted to learn, learn what would make him go crazy, learn the things that make him moan and hiss and most importantly, what will make him beg for her to finish him off.

Placing her hands just below his collarbone, she slid carefully off his lap to crouch between his legs; causing him to let out a long, low moan as she moved over his erection; the heat of her moist core sending shock waves through his body as it moved over his painfully hard arousal. Leaning down, she traced a fiery trail of nips and kisses down his neck and across his hardened chest while her teasing fingers slid lightly down his arms to his sides, her nails scraping his sensitive areas as they went. His body was littered with scars and she kissed each one tenderly before biting down on his flat nipples. As her mouth went lower, her hands neared the waistline of his trousers and after placing one last open-mouthed kiss on his well-toned abdomen, she looked up at him and saw the way he was staring intently down at her with obvious need.

Giving him a sly smile she bent her head and dipped her tongue in his belly button before swirling it around. Gohan's hips suddenly jerked up in response, making his erection brush her breast and he groaned and dropped his head back against the pillows. Pan shivered at the contact and looked down to contemplate the huge bulge in his trousers. Coming to a decision, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before finally sliding further down his legs. The rough material of his leg-wear tantalised her skin and she rubbed her breasts against his legs, enjoying the friction against her sensitive nipples for a moment before returning her attention to the matter at hand.

With a steady finger, she traced the outline of his cock through the dampening fabric, drawing back in surprise when she felt it twitch. Feeling her father's tremendous excitement through the cloth, she ran a hand down along the prominent bulge in a circular motion that left him groaning and churning his hips with the hopes of receiving more of the incredible sensations from her fingers. Gathering her courage, Pan slowly undid the button of his trousers before swallowing hard as she slowly pulled the zipper down and his hardened erection quickly broke out from its restraints.

Staring wide-eyed at his very impressive manhood, it suddenly began to dawn on Pan just how out of her depth she was. While she wasn't exactly an innocent , all those books and tapes Bra had lent her and Marron over the years had allowed her to see plenty of naked men and the school's biology lessons had given her an in-depth look into the physiology of the male anatomy. However this was the first time she'd ever seen such an impressive example and she was certain that most men were nowhere near as big as that which had been placed before her eyes. He was easily as thick as her wrist and a good twelve inches in length, at the very least!

Pan faltered, suddenly unsure of what to do next. Here she was, kneeling before her father with the object of her desire open to her, and she didn't know what to do. Discreetly, so that no one would notice; Pan glanced back at her mother. She could feel the heat of her eyes watching her and she knew that she was waiting for her to ask for help. But for some reason she couldn't explain, although she was almost clueless as to what to do next; Pan didn't want to ask for her guidance. She wanted to prove that she could be just as good a lover for her father as her mother was, that she could be a Saiyan warrior's mate.

_'Well Mum did tell me to follow my instincts…'_ She thought finally before reaching out and wrapping her slender fingers around his length, smiling as she heard him moan in pleasure. She could feel his shaft pulsing within her grasp as her thumb lightly pressed on his sensitive tip; allowing her to feel the warmth of his pre-cum as she started to stoke him slowly from base to head.

Following through with her mother's advice, Pan glanced up and met her father's gaze before leaning down and sliding her mouth over his tip, her eyes smiling with glee as she watched his eyes widen. It was a delicious sensation to be holding the head of a phallus between her lips and remembering something she had seen in a very _interesting_ video that Bra had lent her; she placed both of her hands on his knees and began slowly bobbing her head back and forth. Engrossed in the sight of her illicit act, Gohan's eyes never left his daughter's as he watched her pleasure him with that deliciously wicked mouth.

Despite her enthusiasm, she quickly realised that she couldn't balance his enormous cock without the aid of her hands. Moving one from his knee, she placed it at the base of his length as she tried to take as much of him in as she possibly could. However, after a few minutes Pan started to worry she wasn't doing it right because of her father's lack of reaction. In the movies there was never any doubt that the guys getting blown loved it and while it was obvious from his light grunts and moans that he r daddy was indeed enjoying what she was doing , he just didn't seem to be enjoying it enough.

Swallowing her Saiyan pride, Pan relinquished her grip on her father's phallus and turned ever so slightly so that she could look over her shoulder. She could now see a concerned look on her mother's face as, hesitating; she said "Mum… I think I need some help?"

Quickly catching the girl's meaning, Videl only smiled warmly at her daughter before getting up from the chair and coming across the room to stand over her husband and child. In truth she had been pleasantly surprised at how quickly Pan had picked up on the trick to giving a good blow job; indeed it had taken months for her and Gohan to discover what the other enjoyed. It must be a Saiyan thing.

"Well Pan…" She explained while taking the girl's place between her husband's legs. "While you did have the right idea, a man will always enjoy a blowjob more if you tease them at the beginning." Demonstrating her point, Videl bent down and began lightly kissing and licking his length's head until Gohan felt as if the tip of his member was going to burst.

"Videl…oh Kami…so good!" He gasped, his head rolling back in sheer pleasure as he felt her tongue dance across his member's velvety head before wrapping him in its warmth as ever so slowly she began taking his cock into the warm cavern of her mouth. There Gohan found he was incapable of words and his eyes visibly rolled back into his skull, the felling of her tongue wrapped around him, massaging him into delirium becoming too great for him to stand while at the same time retaining his sanity. Struggling against the pleasure, he managed to moan "Videl… more…more" before losing himself again as he felt his dick hit the back of her mouth.

Smiling as she heard her husband's plea, Videl slowly pulled away from him and for the third time that night Gohan was left feeling unfulfilled. Looking at their daughter, Videl gave the teen a sultry smile before asking "Care to join me sweetheart?"

Gohan lent back on his daughter's bed, his body trapped in a sexual agony that made him think he was on the verge of going mad. He had been so close to finally getting a release, and then Videl had pulled away; leaving him feeling frustrated to say the least. Despite his pent up pains however, he could only growl as he closed his eyes and waited for his wife to make her next move, trying as he did to relax so that it wouldn't feel as if his balls weren't being crushed in a vice.

Grinning at her parent's distraction, Pan sunk to her knees besides her mother. Together, they eyed his erect cock with obvious desire and began licking and sucking his member together. Gohan, shocked by the sudden feeling of two mouths sliding over his sensitised flesh, grabbed fresh fistfuls of the bed sheets and bucked his hips as two deferent shades of ebony hair tickled his stomach while both mother and daughter feasted upon him.

Pan was eagerly following the example her mother had set, licking her father's shaft from the base to just below the head while Videl busied herself with his balls, gently sucking one before moving on to the other as Pan idly kissed the head before slowly taking him back into her mouth. The skin of his member was so sensitive right then that Gohan could feel even the slightest movements of his daughter's tongue against his shaft while her teeth lightly scraped over his mushroom shaped head. Suddenly Gohan arched his back and moaned their name's as he felt his wife and daughter moan, the vibrations from their throats reverberating all along his shaft as the heat of their in taking breath bathed him in delicious warmth. He so badly desired to look at them, to watch as his daughter's head bent up and down on his manhood, to see his stiff member disappearing and reappearing through her luscious lips and see the look on his wife's face as she almost swallowed one of his soft testicles; but his eyes were shut tight and his head was pressed against the pillow. They were just too good!

Reaching down to the base of her father's swelling member as she verged on throating him, Pan began massaging the exposed skin of his shaft with her forefinger and thumb; applying a light pressure that made him groan louder. She could tell He was getting close to cumming, he'd lost all control over his body and his eyes were shut tightly while his hips began bucking into Pan's mouth.

"Oh Kami…Videl! Pan!" He cried as the dual pleasures grew so intense that one last stroke was all that needed to bring him over the edge; however Videl had already sensed this and quickly released his sack to pull their daughter away as load after load of creamy white cum exploded from the head of her husband's cock and onto their bodies.

Reeling from his release, Gohan lay breathless on the bed; most of his strength temporarily sapped from him by the explosive orgasm. He barely felt like he had the energy to keep going as he felt his human mind return from the sex-fuelled insanity of a Saiyan. Videl looked down at her husband; his dick was at a semi-hard seven inches, not enough to proceed with Pan's lesson. Fortunately all was not lost as remembering fondly the _study_ sessions she and Gohan had shared with their friend Erasa back when they were in college, she quickly got an idea and leant over to whisper something in Pan's ear, making the teen blush before they both giggled and turned their gaze on the drowsy hybrid.

In a show of raw sexual energy, Pan seized her mother and pulled her into a wanton kiss, their tongues duelling with a fiery passionate as they began hungrily making out in front of the sated Saiyan. As their tongues battled, their hands encircled each other's waists and pull their naked bodies closer together. Breaking the kiss, Videl bent down and began licking around Pan's right nipple before capturing the pedalled nub between her swollen lips as the girl moaned and squirmed against her.

Videl's left hand reached down and began caressing the inside of her daughter's thigh; moving it slowly up to her moist entrance and gently rubbing the outer folds with two fingers. Holding Videl's head to her breast, Pan shivered with pleasure and began to moan small sounds of pleasure as she felt the digits teasing her core while that naughty tongue tormented her breast. Already aroused to the point of madness, they both knew she wouldn't last long under this fresh assault.

"Mmm…so wet so soon?" moaned Videl against her breast, her tongue teasing the stiff nipple while she slowly slipped her fingers into her tight folds, "You're a fast learner, Pan."

Pulling them both down to the bed, Videl slid her left leg in between Pan's and pulled her up onto her leg. Getting the hint, the teen began grinding her pussy against her mother's leg; becoming much more vocal as she sank deeper in the throes of pleasure.

Gohan was transfixed as he watched the two main women in his life make love by his feet. He was beginning to feel horribly left out and the sight of his lithe daughter ridding his wife's leg was turning him on beyond belief and the sight of the two sexy women going at it was more than enough to make his dick harden as he sat back and let Videl have her fun. She had always enjoyed playing these sorts of games with Erasa and it would have been a lie to say that he had never enjoyed watching them frolic.

Pan rode her mother's leg with a wild abandon, her shortened breath and loud cries of passion indicating an impending release. Videl wasn't far behind her and looking out of the corner of her eye, she couldn't resist smiling as she caught her husband watching them; his attention fixed on them and his arousal fully hard once again.

Wanting him to enjoy the show as much as she was, she leant forward and laid the pleasure drunk girl on her back before she took hold of her legs and pulled her around so that pussies were being pressed together.

It was an odd sensation but one that elected sharp moans from them both as slowly, carefully, not wanting to rush things so that she could tease Gohan just that little bit more, Videl started to swing her hips. The way they were positioned made her clitoris bump against her daughter's and they both sigh passionately as a shudder ripped through them like lightning bolts of pleasure. Basking in the forgotten pleasure, the mother began to increase her tempo, moaning loudly as she repeatedly thrust her burning entrance into the girl's.

No longer caring that her mother was being the dominant party, Pan arched her back and cried out in sheer ecstasy, her head shaking back and forth involuntarily as the pleasure grew too intense for her to handle.

"yyeeesss…that's it, Mum! That's it!" She cried as her mother's clit rub rougthly against her own "Yes…fuck me...ohhhhh...fuck me faster...oooohhhhh...oh Kami...yesss!"

"Uhhhhh... Fuck... alright my little slut…" retorted Videl, having trouble talking due to her heavy breathing and moaning. "I'll fuck you...uhhhh… as fast as you want...ohhhhh...now…come on...ohhhhh… Show me what a dirty slut you can be!"

True to her word, Videl increased the pace of her thrusts and the place they were joined become little more than a blur, making both her and her daughter cry out in sheer ecstasy as fiery wisps of delight surged through them both. Responding to the pleasure, Pan met her mother's movements midway and they pounded against each other mercilessly until they felt as if they about to combust from the heat of their meeting loins.

Oh Kami! Yes…I'm cumming…I'm cumming!" cried Pan, her eyes widening in disbelief was the wall of pleasure crashed into her, throwing her over edge of a chasm that left her falling into a world of pleasure the likes of wish she had never imagined.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesss…Oh Pan yes… yes right there oh yes that's it, I'm cumming yessssss!" moaned Videl in a climactic fit that left her shaking from the force of her release.

Both women came simultaneously, their bodies jerking as if they were possessed while they screamed out for one another at the top of their lungs. They held each other in a tight embrace as the aftershocks fired into life and their bodies twitched as the afterglow descended upon them.

Pan could only lie on the bed, not caring that a wash of their juices were steadily seeping out onto the comforter and would surly stain the fabric if not cleaned by morning. Through half lidded eyes she watched as her mother slowly got up wobbly and moved to sit beside Gohan and whispered something in his ear. That orgasm had been something beyond description; even then she could still feel her inner walls convulsing and contracting in pleasure spasms and could scarcely comprehend how it would feel with her father's giant cock moving inside of her.

She was half comatose and could barely move when her daddy scooped her up in his powerful arms and carried her back up the bed. Placing her gently down on the dishevelled pillows, he crawled up the length of her body, his hands working her body attentively as he travelled up to her eye level, his dark orbs looking intently into her lust clouded eyes.

"Pan?" He asked hesitantly, refusing to give in to his lust again until he had had her answer. "Are you sure that you're ready for this?"

"Damn, you've already got me this far Dad." Pan snapped breathlessly, his question waking her from her pleasure daze with an angry kick. "If you're going to fuck me then fuck me now." Even if her mother had given her a mind blowing climax, her Saiyan desire was far from stated and demanded to have her father's cock fuck her to oblivion. Snaking her hand around his neck, she pulled him to her and quickly captured his lips once more with his while her other hand closed around his length.

While she had already seen that his shaft was larger than any normal man's, it felt so much bigger in her small palm and for a moment she wondered if she would be able to fit him inside of her. However her blood wanted him, she needed him, and the subject of size wouldn't deter her now; not after she had come this far. In the blink of an eye and a flash of her sexy smirk, she had pushed him on his back.

Resting her hands on his chest as she straddled him, she moved forward and began slowly rubbing herself over his arousal, lubricating its tip with her juices and causing it to harden ever more as drops of sweat visibly ran down their bodies. Pan couldn't wait any longer and ran her hands over his incredibly well-formed muscles as she lowered her head and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

Pan suddenly broke the kiss as her head rolled back onto her shoulders, her lips parting and her eyes falling shut in pure ecstasy as she felt the tip of his member tracing her entrance and pushing ever so slightly inside. His hands slid up her body and reached her thighs; spreading her legs wider while his lips latched onto her breast, suckling her sensitive nipple gently before nipping the rosy bud and pushing against it with his rough tongue.

With his pleasurable assault on her body drawing her attention, Pan never felt any pain of his entrance until a quick, powerful thrust completely imbedded his phallus within her tight walls; stretching them excruciatingly and making a bolt of pain run up Pan's spine. Despite the pleasure that his lips created, the teen couldn't help but release a scream of agony as she sunk down onto him, blood flowing freely around his thick, member and trailing down her inner thighs.

"Dad…" she whimpered, fighting back tears while digging her nails into his back so hard that little trickles of blood ran down his skin. "It…It…hurts…"

"Relax sweetheart," Gohan mouthed against her breast, trying hard to suppress the urge to plough into his daughter as the pleasure of being inside her clouded his judgement. "…The pain will pass; you just need to relax…"

Pan could only nod and clung to her father with a death grip until she felt her inner walls loosen and mould around his large member. The pain died suddenly and she found herself floating in a sea of pleasure that left her gasping his name in breathless wonderment.

Torn between pleasure and agony, Gohan could only gasp in pleasure as he tried to hold off the desire to cum then and there. She was so incredibly tight around him that he feared he might lose control at any moment. However, his parental instincts kept his animal side in check, forcing him to wait despite the indescribable pleasure his daughter's tight pussy was stirring inside of him. Taking his lips off her nipple, he leant up and gave the lobe of her ear a gentile nip before he began kissing her throat tenderly, while his hand reached down to her clit and started rolling it softly between his fingertips. "Kami you're so tight Pan...I can feel your pussy clinging to me..." He murmured softly, trying to ease her discomfort by attracting the attention of her Saiyan desires.

With the pain gone, Pan quickly found that she wanted more of him, wanted to feel him as he moved inside of her, wanted to feel him as he fucked her to insanity; she wanted to feel the intense heat of his cock as it exploded inside of her. Looking down, her bright sapphire eyes meet his black ones and she giggled before roughly pushing him back onto the bed. Moving her hips, she began grinding herself into her father's thighs, making them both moan in pleasure before Gohan's hands trailed down her body and cupped the weight of her full buttocks.

The pleasure she got from their union was breath taking and Pan eagerly tried to press her hips down in an attempt to feel more of him filling her, but was suddenly unable to move her hips, his strong grip on her arse holding her in place. Confused and becoming desperate with need as her body cried out with its desire to have him, she could only grate against him weakly. "Da… Daddy…please…I want…" she moaned as she felt him beginning to roll his hips, teasing her mercilessly with such light movements. This wasn't what she wanted.

"What do you want Honey? Tell me." Gohan asked, surprised by his own level of self-control as her felt the burning walls of her cavern tightening, yet he knew his Saiyan side was right with hers in wanting to fuck her senseless and he wouldn't be able to hold it at bay for long. The beast will be out and for a moment, the hybrid saw her eyes flash defiance at him before her hands moved to his shoulders, gripping them and digging her nails into his skin making him moan in the back of his throat from the cocktail of pleasure and pain.

"I want you to fuck me," she growled, now fully consumed by the animal in her blood. "Now!"

He smiled at her angry confession before suddenly slamming her hips down as he thrust his up, impaling her all the way on his rigid cock.

Pan screamed out at the feeling of him filling her, all defiance melting away into pleasure. He moved his hand up, rolling his thumb over a hardened nipple adding to the surge of sensations as he took the other back into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and sucking gently. The warmth of her core was beginning to drive him insane; while he experienced this with Videl several times a day, she hadn't been this tight for quite some time and he'd forgotten how much difference it made.

"Oh Daddy." Pan suddenly moaned out as she began to move up on him. She quickly closed her eyes again, going silent as he was withdrawn almost completely from her depths and allowed that terrible empty feeling to infect her, then she dropped down and rolled her head back in sheer delight as he filled her once more..."Oh, daddy," she gasped, whimpering as he rolled her throbbing nipple between his teeth. "I love having you inside me...inside my...my pussy," her words were stuttering as he suddenly thrust into her, going a little deeper. "Fill my pussy more, push it into me more, please...I want you to fuck me...don't stop, don't ever stop..."

Complying with his daughter's demands, He griped her hips tighter before lifting her up until only his swollen head remained inside her tight cannel before pulling her back down onto his hard rod; causing her to throw her head back in rapture as a loud cry passed through her lips. Quickly catching on to the idea, Pan mimicked his movements and began to ride him.

Soon her motions involved her whole body and as she bounced up and down on him, Gohan's strong hands glided effortlessly up and down his daughter's back, from her arse cheeks to her neck and then back down again, all while he sucked wantonly at her breast. The long ebony locks of her hair flew up and down just as she did on top of her father as she increased the tempo of her movements, the volume of her moans increasing to the point where if Gohan wasn't consumed by lust; he would be covering his ears in agony. Then at that moment he trust his pelvis up, making Pan arch her back and give him better access to her mounds while she screamed in ecstasy.

As the hybrid feasted on his daughter's breasts like a starving man at a banquet, he started increasing the pace of their fucking, ruthlessly pounding into his daughter as she rode him like Annie Oakley.

"Mmmm…Fuck me, Daddy," she begged. "Fuck me faster!" He began thrusting even harder into her teenage slit. Her pussy was slick and tight as her inner muscles clenched around him, clamping his dick so hard it almost hurt. "Oh…fuck! I think you're going to split me in two…Oh yes! Do it faster! Do it faster Daddy!"

"Do you like it Pan?" he asked, taking his lips off her taught nipple as he kept thrusting into her harder and faster. "Do you like riding your daddy as he fucks you?"

"Yes…Yes…Don't stop! Keep fucking me" she screamed, almost hoarse through pleasure as she felt his every thrust hit spots deeper than the last. "Fuck me…fu…fuck me…"

Completely seized by lust, he ravaged her sweet body with wild abandon, working his cock inside her tight folds with great vigour as his lips feasted on her. She looked so beautiful, her naked body dancing to the rhythm of his thrusts as her climax approached; Pan's eyes widening as a high-pitched scream ripped through her when she felt his cock hit her sweet spot. Grinning, Gohan focused on that spot and watched with satisfaction as he felt her nails digging into his skin for any purchase she could find.

"Oh Daddy…Kami this is so incredible!" she cried with frenzied passion. "Oh...oh fuck Daddy! So good! You're so fucking good!" At this point, Pan had lost all control and all she cared about was the feel of the wild fuck her father was giving her. Her motions became wilder, as did her screams, and Gohan loved every moment of it. What was so great about sex with Videl was turning the women who had been raised as a well brought up, proper girl who loved to fight, into a wild but submissive whore who would let him do anything to her. Pan however was a very different story; the same animal that ran in his veins ran in hers so he had had to work for this fuck, and he had loved the challenge it posed.

Gohan could feel his release drawing close and desired nothing more than to unleash his boiling seed into his luscious daughter, yet he was trying his best to keep it under control; instead wanting Pan to cum first. Needing an edge, he reached down to where their bodies were joined and began playing with her sensitive clit, rubbing it gently with his fingers until her eyes appeared to roll back in delight as his name was screamed from her lips. Her orgasm was something like an electrical earthquake of pleasure and it hit her full force; throwing her into a world of bliss as her inner walls convulsed and contracted around his throbbing manhood, her steamy juices erupting out of her heated core and coating his stiff shaft as he continued on pounding into her.

Releasing his hold on her breast, the spiky-haired man's head rolled back and he moaned in pleasure as he felt the hot sheath tighten and spasm around him, signalling her climax. He felt her juices gush around his shaft, but he wouldn't cease his thrusts just yet. However with the increase in sensations amplified his pleasure and he could only manage two more thrusts before letting out a low grunt of pleasure as he came, erupting his boiling seed into her slippery canal.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Pan poised on her father's still erect dick as they basked in the afterglow of their respective orgasms before she collapsed onto her father's muscular chest. Taking deep breaths, the man wrapped his arms around her and began to idly stroke his daughter's hair in a fatherly manor before noticing the shadow that had spread over them. Looking up, Gohan saw his naked wife standing over them; a pleased look on her face.

"Did you have fun?" Videl asked idily, taking a seat beside them on the bed.

"You have no idea." He replied weakly, sitting up and placing the half conscious girl on the quilt.

"Well that's good to hear." She said before leaning over and whispering softly in her daughter's ear "Do you think you can handle another round with mommy as well Pan?"

Surprised, Pan weakly lent up but her arms were too unsteady to support her weight and wobbled like jelly as she gave her mother a confused look. "But…how are we …"

"Just come here and mommy will show you." Videl said before giving her daughter a kinky smile as she grabbed a pillow and moved to the opposite side of the bed. Propping the cushion up, she quickly got into position on the bed before spreading her legs to reveal her glistening entrance to the avidly watching pair.

With a rapidly drying mouth, Gohan could only watch as Pan gave a quick nod of understanding before crawling across the bed and parked herself between his wife's spread legs, her head drawing level with her mother's pussy. Smiling to himself as Videl motioned with her head for him to come over to them, he rose to his knees and slid himself into place behind Pan.

Placing her head next to her mother's slick sex, Pan wantonly licked her lips and looked up to give her mother a seductive smile before burying her face into the other woman's wet cavern, hungrily licking the soft folds and drinking in her flowing juices.

"Yeah...Oh Kami Pan... Oooooo... yeah... just like that..." moaned Videl, rolling her hips and grounding her pussy into her daughter's face. At the same time however, Gohan grabbed Pan's waist and lined himself up to enter her. Looking up, the couple's eyes met and he gave her a wicked smirk before making Pan Moan into her mother's pussy as he teasingly slid the tip of his cock across her abused pussy and arse. "Mmmm…I don't know dear, which one of our daughter's naughty holes should I fuck next?"

Smiling back at her obviously still horny husband, Videl shrugged. "Well, seeing as we are here to teach our dear Pan here how to satisfy her lover's and you have already dealt with her virginity; why don't you finish the job by taking care of her pesky anal virginity my love?"

At that Pan suddenly stopped her assault and looked up at her Mother, her face full of worry as she asked "But mum? Doesn't it… Isn't it supposed to hurt when someone gets fucked in the ass?"

"Don't worry Honey?" Videl said, smiling as if to reassure the anxious teen. "Your daddy is very experienced in the art of anal Pleasure and mummy will make sure it's very pleasurable experience." And before Pan could ask any more questions, the woman suddenly lurched forward and twisted them around so that she was suddenly the one on top. There was no room for further questions as the mother silenced her daughter by capturing her bruised lips in a searing kiss before withdrawing long enough to turn herself around and put them in the infamous, 69 position.

Gohan chuckled slightly as he watched his wife devour their daughter; she hadn't changed since their high school days; that was for sure. Getting back to business, he moved back into position behind the pair and parted his daughter's peach shaped cheeks before pulling her inviting hips back as he pressed the tip of his cock against her rear entrance.

"Here I come. Whatever you do Pan, don't tense." He warned before moving forward with a quick but gentle thrust that slipped the tip of his arousal into her arse. Despite her resolve not to be a coward, the admittance to her rear made Pan's whole body arch as she dug deeper into her mother's core while the feel of her mother's skilled tongue delving into her depths was blinded her to the pain of her arse contracting and loosening around the golf ball sized head of her father's cock.

Allowing his daughter a few moments to get accustomed to the sensation, he started to slowly press the rest of his rigid length inside her buttocks. Unfortunately this was a sensation even Videl's incredibly toned oral skills couldn't disguise and Pan was forced to squeeze her eyes shut as a sharp pang of pain ripped through her petite body. However, her mother's long fingers quickly replaced that pain with pleasure as they began squeezing the nub of her clit while her teeth nibbled at her tender folds and another moan escaped the teen's lips as s felt her father nearly pull completely out of her before slamming back into her arse.

"Oh Daddy…" moaned Pan, near paralysed from the tantalizing mix of pleasure and pain. "Please…fuck my ass! Fuck me in the ass!" Then she buried her face into her mother's cavern; using her moans of ecstasy to send shivers down Videl's spine while her tongue feasted and twirled inside the hot depths.

"Ahh! Yea give it to her Gohan." Videl managed to order between moans.

Hearing the pair's demands, Gohan began to vigorously fuck the teen, slamming his flesh into hers as he delved inside her tight insides. Her face securely buried in Videl's pussy, Pan moaned with delight as his hard cock filled her arse over and over, making her small body rock and sway to his undeniable rhythm. Felling each of his powerful thrusts rock her innards, she began plunging her tongue into her mother's folds to the time of her father's motions.

Soon the house was filled with the trio's moans, their cries of pleasure working to driving each other to their own pinnacle of pleasure so that it wasn't long before Pan felt another earth shattering climax brewing from her parents' affections. And As her burning cavern tightened with each movement of her mother's tongue, so did the tight ring of her arsehole convulse and squeeze her father's invading organ, driving Gohan to fuck her harder and faster as he strove to bring her to her maximum peak.

"Uh…oh Kami! Mommy …I'm…I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum with daddy's big cock in my ass!" the girl cried, lost in utter rapture as she drank deep from her mother's channel, carrying the woman down the roads of her pleasure.

"Yea…that's it Pan! That's it! Oh I'm almost there! I'm almost there!" Videl moaned, the maddeningly random movements of her daughter driving her into the brink of a white abbess that promised the most delightful of pleasures.

Beset by the pleasure, Gohan's head lolled back on to his shoulders as a series of low moan's escaped him from the feel of his daughter's tight arse suddenly clamping down on his cock. It was too much for him however and he thrust into her as deep as he could before releasing an animalistic howl as he came, filling her tight bowels with his hot seed in the rush of another powerful orgasm. The sensations consumed her in an instant and Pan suddenly went death to all around her as her world suddenly became consumed by white flames and she was only faintly aware that she was screaming in pleasure as her mother continued to drink from her.

Coming down from their high, the three lovers just laid on the queen size and basked in the pleasures until the after waves of their orgasms subsided. Content in each other's company, it took some time for either Gohan or Videl to notice that Pan had been knocked unconscious from her triple climax. Grinning, the couple carful detached themselves from their daughter and quickly tucked her in before leaving the girl to enjoy her dreams as she slept.

A hot shower and a mountain load of sandwiches later, the married couple were happily snuggled together in their bed; Gohan's arm wrapped protectively around his wife as she snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you Gohan" She murmured sleepily, enjoying the heat he gave off as she listened to the deep rumble of his heart beats.

"Oh…What for Videl?" He asked before looking down at his wife with a confused look in his eyes.

Chuckling quietly as she mistook his naiveté for modesty, Videl lent up and gave him a peck on the check. "For doing that thing for Pan silly, I now it couldn't have been easy for you."

"It was nothing Videl, you now I would gladly die for you or Pan" Grinning, Gohan gave his wife a loving Kiss before adding "However, you do realise that we have probably ruined all of Pan's future sexual experiences; don't you?"

"Well I don't think there is a problem there." Videl said as she smirked up at him "Unless I'm very much mistaken, I think Trunks has been taking an interest in our little Pan."

"TRUNKS HA!" Gohan exclaimed in mock laughter before a hurt look appeared on his handsome face. "Do you really think that Trunks and I are in the same league?"

Giggling, Videl stroked his cheek affectionately as she said "Of course not dear, but he is probably better than most humans, and once you've done Saiyan you never go back."

"Well I guess you're right, and they do say that the first time should always be the best."

"Do they? Well then you prove them wrong at least five or six times a day." Videl added, flashing her husband a naughty smile as she crawled on top of him.

"Five or six times?" Gohan asked, mirroring his wife's smile as he rolled them over so that he was now poised above her. "So tell me Videl, what is my current count for today?"

"Well to tell you the truth Lover, I kind of lost track. What you say we start over and go for an even seven?"

The End

AN: well that is the revised version of A Lesson to Learn, hope everyone enjoys this improved version and Please feel free to visit my blog for details of my other and upcoming works: The Erotic works of DarkInferno. ( . /)

Happy New Year And also, Please review.


End file.
